Shiroikiku
by Mirai Yama
Summary: Bagiku, kamu seperti White Chrysant, tanpa kamu sadari. / Happy#CrackPairingCelebration ! / Warn!BL / HanamiyaxKuroko / Crackpair! / Happy reading guyz OwO)/ anyone who likes Hanamiya put ur handz in the air !


**MiraiYama Present**

**Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**

**#CrackPairingCelebration**

**Hanamiya Makoto x Kuroko Tetsuya**

**. **

**.**

**Enjoy! OwO)9**

* * *

Hanamiya Makoto.

Pernah kalian mendengar itu?

Apa yang ada di pikiran kalian saat mendengar nama itu?

Pasti adalah manusia nista, kejam, curang, angkuh, bahkan mungkin si alis tebal.

Namun, apa yang kupikirkan saat mendengar namanya, bukan itu.

Melainkan, sebuah bunga.

White Chrysanthemum.

.

.

.

Setelah lulus dari Seirin, aku, Kuroko Tetsuya, tidak berminat untuk melanjutkan ke perguruan tinggi. Karena kupikir, apa yang kubutuhkan di masa depan sudah dapat kupenuhi sendiri. Kebahagiaan untuk masa depan pun sudah dapat kucari sendiri.

Di dalam toko bunga kecil yang kudirikan sendiri ini, aku memulai kebahagiaanku. Dengan dibantu Shigehiro Ogiwara, sahabat semasa kecilku. Kami tinggal bersama setelah kami lulus dari SMA kami masing-masing. Dengan tinggal di rumah kecil berlantai dua ini, di lantai bawah kami ubah menjadi toko bunga yang sederhana dan di lantai atas adalah rumah dan tempat kami tinggal. Halaman luas di belakang adalah kebun berisi berbagai macam bunga segar yang nantinya kujual.

Ogiwara-kun benar-benar membantuku. Walaupun ia harus membagi waktunya dengan kuliah dan mengajarkan basket kepada anak-anak di sekitar sini dengan sukarela. Gairah dan hasratnya terhadap basket tak kunjung patah meski dahulu gairah itu sempat dihancur leburkan oleh "Generasi Keajaiban". Timku sendiri.

TING TING

Lonceng kecil yang sengaja kupasang di atas pintu kaca, tanda datangnya seseorang menghentikan monologku. 'Bukankah aku belum membalik tanda 'CLOSE' di depan?' pikirku, heran. Aku melongokkan kepalaku, menjangkau angin tertinggi yang bisa kepalaku raih. Dan apa yang kudapatkan adalah tubuh proporsional yang sangat tidak asing bagiku.

"Kise-kun."

"Kurokocchi~~~! Tidakkah kau merindukanku?" Kise-kun berlari ke arahku dengan gerakan 'aku-akan-memelukmu-hingga-kau-mati-karena-ketampananku' . Dan dengan mudah aku menggeserkan sedikit badanku, sehingga ia menabrak etalase dengan bunga amaranth di atasnya. Pot kaca tempat amaranth ungu itu bergoyang dan hampir jatuh. Untung reflex pria di hadapanku ini secepat angin.

"Ne! Kuroko-cchi! Untuk apa kau menjual rerumputan begini!"

"Kise-kun, apa yang kau pegang itu bukan rumput. Itu adalah bunga liar yang mem―"

"Hai. Hai. Kuroko-cchi, aku tau kau pasti akan bercerita tentang makna-makna rerumputan ini. Bagiku, tidak ada bunga yang lebih indah selain mawar merah yang diberikan oleh Kuroko-cchi."

Kise-kun mencolek daguku. Dasar pria deredere. Sepertinya ia butuh uke.

"Ah! Kuroko-cchi, aku baru ingat! Aku ada pemotretan jam setengah tuj― SHIMATA! 10 MENIT LAGI! AKU HARUS CEPAT-CEPAT! Pay pay my lovely Kuroko-cchi~!"

Dan 2 menit kemudian pria dengan aura mawar beserta motor Harley nya hilang dari pandanganku. Sebenarnya apa tujuannya kemari?

Sebenarnya, teman-teman sering berkunjung kemari. Kalau diingat saat mereka membantuku membangun toko bunga kecil ini, lucu sekali. Seperti Aomine-kun dan Kagami-kun yang malah berlomba memindahkan meja paling banyak, Midorima-kun yang melempar bunga menuju pot berisi air seperti ia melempar bola basket (maksudku, dalam jarak 20 meter), Kise-kun sangat membantu dalam menyebarkan pamflet toko bungaku (mengingat ia sangat mudah menarik perhatian wanita), dan lain-lain.

"Kuroko!"

"Ah! Ogiwara-kun."

"Aku akan pergi kuliah dulu. Jaga dirimu, Kuroko."

"Hai. Kau juga, Ogiwara-kun. Ngomong-ngomong…"

"Nande?"

Aku memberi isyarat dengan menunjuk sekitar bibirku.

"Kau minta cium selamat tinggal? Akhirnya setelah sekian lama…"

"B-bukan! Ya! Maksudku… remah-remah roti di bibirmu!"

"Oh…" Ogiwara segera mengusap bibirnya. "Sudah lebih baik?"

"Ya, sekarang pergilah."

"Ja ne!" Ogiwara-kun melambaikan tangannya sebentar dan berlari menuju sepedanya. Setelah Ogiwara-kun menjauh dengan sepedanya, aku membalik papan 'CLOSE' menjadi 'OPEN'.

Senin pagi yang cerah, pengunjung seperti apa yang akan datang hari ini?

-Shiroikiku-

Pria itu datang lagi.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, ia adalah salah satu orang yang pernah berhasil membuatku benar-benar marah.

Pria dengan aura angkuh dan senyum menjijikkan itu, tak pernah kulupakan.

Namun, beberapa hari ini dia selalu datang dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Sepertinya dia telah lupa denganku.

Ia berdiri di sebelah rak berisi berbagai warna dari tulip.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanyaku padanya. Sepertinya ia terkejut hingga mundur beberapa langkah.

"Oh, astaga. A-Aku tidak melihatmu. Apakah kamu anak baru di toko ini? Dimana yang satunya?"

Ia memang sering dilayani Ogiwara-kun. Aku bahkan tidak heran jika ia sama sekali tidak menyadariku.

"Ogiwara-kun sedang pergi." Jawabku, singkat. Aku tidak suka memandangi pria ini lama-lama. Aku benci alis tebal orang itu.

"Oh, baiklah." Ia kembali menunduk.

"Kamu, ada masalah?" Tanyaku. Ia hanya memandangiku sekilas lalu menghela nafas.

"Tidak, pria sepertimu tidak berhak mengetahui masalahku." Jawabnya dengan sinis.

"Baiklah, maafkan kelancanganku."

'Orang menyebalkan.' Pikirku dan beranjak kembali ke anggrekku. Beberapa anggrekku harus kusiram.

Dan saat kulihat lagi, pria itu sudah pergi.

-Shiroikiku-

Selasa pagi yang berawan, pengunjung seperti apa yang akan datang hari ini?

Ogiwara-kun kali ini membantuku. Ia bilang, ia sangat malas kuliah hari ini. Katanya lebih baik bekerja di selimuti aroma bunga yang semerbak dibanding duduk diam dan mendengarkan dosennya berceloteh.

Ogiwara-kun, seperti biasa menerima pengunjung dengan senyum ramahnya. Bahkan sesekali ia menjadi tempat para pengunjung bercerita masalahnya.

Dan pria itu datang lagi. Kini ia menggunakan topi fedora sambil menunduk. Aku mencolek Ogiwara dan berbisik, "Kemarin orang itu mencarimu."

"Huh? Ah! Hanamiya-san!"

Pria berfedora putih itu mengangkat kepalanya dan bergerak mendekati kami.

"Ah, Shigehiro." Pria itu melirikku sebentar, dan kemudian menarik Ogiwara-kun menjauh.

Apa masalahnya denganku, sih?

-Shiroikiku-

Selasa pagi yang gelap karena hujan badai, pengunjung seperti apa yang akan datang hari ini?

Ogiwara-kun tidak bisa membantu karena ia hampir di D.O bila tidak mengikuti pelajaran sensei yang ia benci itu. Dan Hanamiya Makoto pun sudah dua minggu ini tidak datang ke sini. Apakah masalahnya sudah selesai?

TING TING

Oh, belum.

Hanamiya kembali datang, kini ia menggunakan mantel berbulu berwarna hitam pekat. Alis tebalnya tertutup rambutnya yang basah karena air hujan di luar.

Aku menyiapkan kopi hangat untuknya dan mempersilahkan ia duduk bersama seorang pria berbadan tambun yang sebelumnya sudah datang terlebih dahulu. Ia menerima kopi itu dan langsung meminumnya tanpa sisa. Ia pasti sangat kedinginan.

Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin mengajaknya berbincang. Namun, aku takut ia berbicara dengan mulut tajamnya itu. tapi, aku juga tidak tahan dengan suasana sepi ini.

Ah, aku lupa! Aku harus mengecek tanaman di kebun. Semoga mereka tidak rusak.

Dan, syukurlah. Bunga-bunga berhargaku masih terlindungi dengan aman di dalam rumah kaca.

Saat aku kembali menemui pelangganku, apa yang kulihat adalah Hanamiya menindih pria tambun yang tidak berdaya di bawahnya sambil menarik tangan pria itu. Sementara di sekitar mereka beberapa pot pecah, bunga-bunga indahku berceceran dan bahkan banyak yang terinjak.

"Dasar manusia biadab, tak kah kau tau mencuri adalah hal yang sangat dilarang? Manusia hina sepertimu tidak pantas lagi hidup. Dimana rasa malumu? Menggunakan jas hangat dan juga berambut rapi namun mencuri uang dari toko bunga kecil?! Apa yang ada di pikiranmu?" Hanamiya memutar tangannya yang menarik tangan pria itu hingga terdengar suara sesuatu yang patah.

"Hen…Hentikan! Kamu membuat tangan pria itu patah." Hanamiya menatapku heran, lalu melepaskan tangan pria itu kasar. Hanamiya meraih sakunya dan mengeluarkan dompet. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang sepuluh ribu yen lalu melemparkannya ke wajah pria tambun itu.

"Ambil kertas-kertas bodoh ini, manusia tuna-moral! Lalu enyahlah dari pandanganku, rakyat jelata!"

Pria tambun itu memungut uang yang dilemparkan Hanamiya lalu berlari terseok-seok menembus badai di luar.

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dilihat dari sisi manapun, pria ini telah membantuku.

"Bodoh, jangan pernah lengah mengawasi tokomu." Hanamiya kembali mengeluarkan uang hingga dompetnya tak tersisa lagi uang, lalu memberikannya padaku.

"Untuk apa ini?"

"Mengganti rugi beberapa pot dan bunga yang kuhancurkan."

Aku menahan senyumanku, namun Hanamiya dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, bodoh?"

"Tidak ada, hanya saja aku baru sadar. Orang yang selalu curang di pertandingan basket, orang yang mematahkan ratusan kaki, orang yang hampir menghancurkan kepalaku ternyata adalah orang baik dan jujur."

"Aku… jujur, katamu?"

Aku beranjak dan mengambil sesuatu, lalu kuberikan padanya.

"Bunga apa ini?"

"Bunga Krisan putih. Lambang kejujuran."

"Bunga Kejujuran?"

"Yeah, Hanamiya-kun. Kau percaya? Pemberian nama adalah sebuah harapan. Karena itu aku yakin, sebenarnya kau adalah orang yang jujur dan baik, seperti namamu."

Ia berdiam sebentar, lalu mengeluarkan senyum hangat yang belum pernah aku lihat sebelumnya. Seperti senyum kepuasan, atau… bahagia?

"Hei, setelah kamu memberikan bunga Krisan Putih ini, kau memotivasiku untuk tak lagi membohongi perasaanku."

"Benarkah? Contohnya?"

Tiba-tiba aku merasa pelukan hangat menjalar di seluruh tubuhku. Dan karena perintah hati, aku membalas pelukan pria yang badannya lebih besar dariku ini.

"Sudah lama aku menyukaimu, Kuroko."

_**End**_

* * *

**_Epilogue_**

"Kuroko! Hihihi.." Ogiwara-kun nyengir saat melihat kami masih berpelukan.

"A...ah... Ogiwara-kun." Dengan cepat aku melepaskan pelukan kami. Malu sekali rasanya hingga wajahku seperti teratai. Merah muda.

"Ah, kawaii Kuroko-chwan." Ogiwara-kun kembali menggodaku.

"Ogiwara-kun!"

Ogiwara-kun dan Hanamiya-kun saling berpandangan kemudian mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Apa hubungan mereka?

"Ada apa ini? Kalian bekerja sama?"

"Mungkin... bisa dibilang begitu?" Tawa jahil kembali keluar dari bibir Ogiwara-kun.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu, Kuroko?" Hanamiya menatapku dalam.

"Ups, sepertinya aku harus pergi." Ogiwara-kun kembali tertawa dan berlari menuju kamarnya.

'Apa-apaan anak itu.' Pikirku.

'Yah, mungkin rasa ini akan bertumbuh seiring waktu.'

"Aku juga, menyukaimu. Hanamiya-kun."

**_Really End._**


End file.
